


Little Demon's Halloween

by Thestarlitrose



Series: Connecting the Stars [8]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M, halloween fic, repost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:02:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22918918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thestarlitrose/pseuds/Thestarlitrose
Summary: Warlock Dowling spends his favorite holiday with his Nanny Ash and Mr. Francis.Repost
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Nanny Ashtoreth & Warlock Dowling, Warlock Dowling & Brother Francis
Series: Connecting the Stars [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1547323
Comments: 7
Kudos: 80





	Little Demon's Halloween

**Author's Note:**

> I'm unsure of how people celebrate Halloween in the UK, but in the US it's a huge holiday. We have parties and dress up and give out lots of candy and goodies.
> 
> We also tend to watch the movie "Hocus Pocus" quite a bit.

“Nanny!” shouted the ferocious lion as he ran and jumped into Crowley’s arms. He'd been reading quietly on his bed, waiting patiently for Nanny to return home so they could play. 

Halloween was a week away and the holiday a favorite of the Dowling Matriarch. She was busy planning a Halloween costume party for diplomats and their socialite wives. The house was to be full of people and music--there was even to be a haunted trail in the back garden. 

Crowley had to admit it sounded like fun if he wasn't otherwise occupied for the evening.

“Look! I got you a pumpkin!” Said 7-year-old Warlock Dowling with a grin. He was wearing a pair of lion footie pajamas his mother had bought for him the day before--he had refused to take them off since. The hat was pulled up over his head, giving him a fuzzy mane of hair. 

It had been Crowley's day off and from what Aziraphale had said, the boy had been on his own for most of the day but had come out to the gardens when boxes upon boxes of pumpkins were delivered.

“Brother Francis said you’d like it, I picked it out myself!” Warlock grinned at his Nanny. He then turned around and proudly grabbed the pumpkin that was hidden partially behind his bedroom door.

“It’s perfect my little hellspawn, where shall I keep it?”

His lips pursed, then his eyes glittered with mischief. “You can keep it in my window! They are supposed to scare off evil spirits. That’s what Mama said.”

Crowley had the decency not to laugh but hid the snort behind his hand. “Evil spirits you say?”

He nodded his head, confident in his ability to warn his dear Nanny about all the evils of Halloween. “She said ghosts come out because the curtains have holes in them and demons and witches…” he lowered his voice, “and even bats!”

Crowley chortled, “Do you think your Nanny would just let any old demon get you?”

Warlock rolled his eyes, “Of course not, Nanny. You’re too scary, they would be too afraid to mess with you!”

“And you must always remember that my little hellspawn.” Said Crowley, softly tapping a finger against Warlock's nose. 

“I will! Love you, Nanny Ash.”

“I love you too hellion.”

“… Nanny?”

“Warlock.”

“What’s a pumpkin going to do against a demon or a witch?”

Crowley threw his head back in laughter at the unexpected question. “Well, I’m sure it would hurt if you threw it at one. I know at least a few demons who wouldn't be happy about it.”

“Na-nny!”

“War-lock!” he mocked.

“Stop teasing me!" Said Warlock, crossing his arms over his chest and raising an eyebrow at his Nanny. "What are we supposed to do?”

“Well, first we will need to carve it.”

“a Jack-o-Lantern?”

“Precisely.”

“And then what?” he was making that face again, eyebrows furrowed in concentration with his lips pursed. Crowley could never say no to that face. 

“Then we put a light inside of it, usually you do it a few days before Halloween; October 31st.”

“To scare off spooky things?”

He grinned, “To scare off spooky things.”

“Nanny?”

“Hm?”

“Why can’t we go to the party?”

Ah. That had been a sore spot. Warlock was ecstatic about the upcoming holiday and Crowley assumed that it was a good thing with Warlock being Antichrist. All things considered, the boy being excited for Halloween was probably a good sign. However, they were being sent to stay at a hotel for the night.

Warlock had been so upset when his mother mentioned it in passing. Since August, all she’d talked about was the party and how much fun it was going to be--only for her to drop that bombshell earlier in the week that Warlock wouldn't be in attendance with the promise of left-over treats the day after.

“You and I will have our own party. Perhaps we can carve our pumpkin then?” He had a plan, Aziraphale would be off by the time the party began and then they’d meet at his flat. The last thing he wanted was for the antichrist to erupt early over missing a Halloween party. 

To his surprise, Warlock decided to be a demon for Halloween. Warlock's reasoning was to see if the pumpkin  _ actually _ worked. Surely he'd feel  _ something _ while in costume if the Jack-o-lantern really worked. 

Warlock had been insisting on scary stories every night before bed; and had, several times ended up sneaking into his Nanny’s bed to cuddle after a nightmare. 

As the holiday grew closer, Warlock had absolutely fixated on being a demon for Halloween--pitchfork an all. Crowley had been too happy to oblige, snapping a picture to send down later on with his next report. 

So here he was; in Crowley’s flat, wearing a bright red costume with silly horns and a pitchfork, terrorizing Crowley's plants. Although--that idea had probably been a bad idea on Crowley's part. They seemed to be enjoying it a little too much. 

Warlock, who was used to traveling, was under the impression this was just another strange hotel room they'd been booked in by the embassy.

Crowley thought it was odd having the kid in his home. The strange part was, it didn’t feel wrong. Crowley was thrilled--although, he’d never admit that to anyone. He loved Warlock, often thought of him more like his son than his sort of nephew. Having him in his flat, it just felt right.

“Pizza then pumpkin?” Asked Crowley, already knowing the answer. 

“Yes!”

Just then, a pizza that had been planning to be eaten by a downstairs neighbor found itself being delivered to a different address. Crowley paid then shut the door.

Warlock took a big bite of the cheese pizza, smearing greasy sauce on his cheek as he chewed. “Nanny?”

“Locky.”

“Nanny! I’m not 3 anymore!”

Crowley sighed, “Yes, Warlock?” the years were going by too quickly for his liking.

“I’ve been thinking, we shouldn’t do a face for our pumpkin.”

“Well, what should we do?”

Another bite, sauce dripping onto the red pants of his costume. “What about an owl or a… cat… or… Oh! What about a snake! We could do a snake like your cool tattoo!”

Crowley blinked. “A snake might be hard to do…”

“Na, we can do it!" Warlock pursed his lips as he stared at his Nanny intently for a moment. "But--maybe not as loopy as yours?”

The demon smiled down at his little hellspawn, "sure thing Warlock."

They set to work once they had finished eating. 

Crowley opened the top, helped Warlock scoop the guts out and before long, an acceptable jack-o-lantern sat proudly in the demon’s window overlooking the street below. The light flickering from inside the pumpkin showed a very acceptable--very loopy snake.

“Nanny?”

“Yes, Hellspawn?”

“Do you think we could sneak past the guards and go trick or treating?”

He shouldn’t have encouraged it, but they both hated being tailed by the secret service agents. Crowley had learned it was easier to just redirect them than try and lose them. Tonight, for instance, both guards had found themselves remembering they were to be off tonight and had bid the other farewell and gone home. 

“That can be arranged.”

“Hey, Nanny?”

“Yes, Warlock?”

“You  _ did _ bring your costume didn't you?”

Crowley wrinkled his nose in distaste, "I'd make a much better demon."

"But Nan-ny, every demon needs an angel!"

Crowley grinned, "yeah--they do."

And that’s how Aziraphale found Crowley nearly two hours later. The demon had just  _ happened _ to have an old angel costume laying around the flat. Or at least, that was what he'd led Warlock to believe because when the Antichrist asks for something,  _ you do it _ .

“My dear, you look simply heavenly.” Aziraphale giggled at the picture his friend painted standing there in a long white tunic, two white tufts of feathers hanging from his shoulders that were supposed to be wings and to top it off, a fuzzy white halo atop his fiery red curls.

“Brother Francis!” Shouted Warlock as he hugged the man tightly. “Come into our room! Look!” he said tugging Aziraphale into the kitchen of Crowley’s flat while pointing at the jack-o-lantern proudly.

“Oh, my dear, such a marvelous job you both have done! Here, why don’t you and Nanny stand together with your pumpkin so I can snap a picture.” Aziraphale's eyes twinkled with mischief as he held up a camera that had certainly not been there seconds before. 

“ _ Francis _ .” Warned Crowley.

“Now dear, in front of the pumpkin with your sworn enemy.” sniggered Aziraphale. 

“Nanny isn’t my enemy!”

“But Master Warlock, demons and angels are mortal enemies! Certainly, as an honorable demon, you are aware of this.” Aziraphale rolled his eyes as he heard Crowley snort. “My dear, it is your Nanny’s job to thwart your evil deeds!”

“… Nanny?”

“Yes?”

“Please don’t throw a pumpkin at me.”

Aziraphale spluttered.

“No promises, hellspawn. Angel? Picture? Before I change my mind and thwart  _ you _ .”

Aziraphale nodded, holding up his camera and taking several photos.

“What do you say to some snacks and a scary movie hellspawn? Eat some of your loot?” 

Warlock nodded enthusiastically, running to where he’d seen the television earlier. If the couch was now large enough to fit the three of them, Warlock didn’t notice. He was too busy digging into the popcorn and candies he found waiting for them.

Aziraphale and Crowley settled in beside him. Aziraphale snapped his fingers then pulled a warm tartan throw over the three of them as the movie began.

__

> _ Emily? _
> 
> __
> 
> _ Emily! _
> 
> __
> 
> _ Come little children, I’ll take thee away, into a land… _

Crowley felt eyes on him, he glanced over and met the blue eyes of Aziraphale. Full of mirth and mischief. His heart flip-flopped, he quickly looked away only to sneak a glance back and smile at the angel beside him.

Crowley narrowed his eyes at the angel. He reached up and took the fuzzy halo off his head and placed it onto Aziraphale’s.

“ _ Angel _ ,” Crowley said with a smirk.

Warlock wiggled with excitement, “You’d make a great angel Brother Francis! Nanny Ash can be a demon with me. You can…" Warlock paused a moment to think of the right word. "thwart us!” 

"And what my dear would you say if I told you I preferred not to thwart demons?"

Warlock frowned, "I'd say you were a boring angel."

Crowley sniggered--which then turned into full-blown laughter. 

"Oh, enough you wily fiend," said Aziraphale with a glare causing Crowley's laughter to magnify. 

"You can be a demon I guess Mr. Francis if you really want to."

"Francis would make a terrible demon, hellspawn. He's much better as an angel."

Warlock yawned as he snuggled against the demon, turning his attention to the movie. 

The two beings smiled at the other over the head of their little demon before turning their attention towards the movie as well. Crowley had a hand in this one after all. 

And if years later, Adam found a scrapbook in the cottage where Aziraphale and Crowley lived some of the year with a photo of the three of them sitting, cuddled close on the couch. Aziraphale would just smile and reminisce while the other two men were outside pretending to collect wood for the fire.

**Author's Note:**

> I am in the process of moving fics originally posted together in a chaptered fic, to a series.


End file.
